Lucien Witchborn
Male witch with fox familiar Rupert and devotee to the way of the moon. Has made contact with Madame Tajemství. She has sent him on a search for a coven of hags that threatens to again make witches look bad. Recent events in the Reflecting Pool of Hekate have made him attempt to focus on Empusa as a possible patron for his witchcraft. The party has gleaned from his personal question to the Broken Goddess that he seeks an absent father, whom they now know to have been a seeker that may have intersected paths with the Lyrean Ruins. His full history, though, is not completely known to the party. . . yet it plays an important role in his understanding of the world: Lucian Silverleaf, Son of La'Mahlia Melithettln To understand Lucian's past one must look to the history of his mother to see where he began. For he is the only son born of the Mistress of the Wilds, and his story begins with his mother's. La'Mahlia Melithettln is one of the most secretive of the wild elves in the northern expanse. Her home is hidden amongst deep forested mountains and nestled by a nymph enchanted lake. No one really knows how old she, nor where she originally came from. Her most distinguishing characteristics are her dual colored eyes. One eye is violet and the other a calm blue; most do not notice the difference at first until light hits her eyes. She is a slender elven woman with flowing dark hair, and garbed in silk robes that shimmer like emeralds and amethyst. Her trusted companions are three wolves which she raised after their mother had been slain by a hunter. Loving the wolves, she named the trio Eillian, Sylyr, Firwyn -- they would be her noble protectors of her home. Later on these three where the first friends Lucian would make. Most do not know of her, but the few that do are fellow wards of the forest, or adventurers who happen to enter her territory. About 27 years ago, she had one such encounter with an adventurer who was son to a noble family and bore the name Artephius Silvertouched. He had been through searching the wilds for sacred ruins in hopes of finding arcane knowledge hidden deep within the nearby mountains. During his search he unwittingly fallen into one of her traps set just outside her home to ward off unwelcome guests. La'Mahlia had known not known why the man was here but was taken by his strange aura. Although he seemed young and fair the adventurer and a sharp wit and knowledge about him she had not seen before. In addition more curious to her, he bore the markings of one who studied nocturnal magic yet he himself self did not seem innately magical at first sight. Yet when she peered through his soul she could since he too was one touched by the moon's grace. Fascinated by this specimen he chose to make herself visible to him, and helped him out of the well placed pit. Struck by her beauty he could not but agree to talk with her, equally intrigued by this elven mistress. The two talked by the trap for sometime, both avoiding secrets they hid. From the exchange they knew they could offer each-other something in return. La'Mahlia agreed to help him find the ruins, in return she would be allowed to study all his notes about his research. She herself would not venture as deep into ruins as he might, and she saw it would be best to let him go where she did not wish to tred. In the weeks that followed she taught him how to navigate the almost dizzying paths around the nearby forested mountain side, teaching him which local fauna to be wary of and what herbs nearby could be of use during his expedition. He shared with her his knowledge of lore and the myths all leading towards the ruins nearby. As the two spent time together they developed an affinity for each other, this eventually fell in love. By the third week together, La'mahlia let Artephius move ahead into the ruins, leaving a rope tethered trail behind him so she knew she could follow. Although Artephius did not find the Lyrean Relic he had been hoping, both he and La'Mahlia discovered the ruins held vast knowledge about the moon cycles and the goddess who watched over them. After a month of additional excavation and studying Artephius only found a few more clues to lead him farther. At the end of the month La'Mahlia and Artephius had to part ways. La'Mahlia would remain in the forest and Artehpius was destined to continue searching for the arcane relic he was determined to find. Although they never talked again Artephius left two very important things to La'Mahlia, the first of which was a copy of all his studies in the form of charts and tomes. The second and most valuable things he left La'Mahlia was a son, to be trained and taught by her. The following years for La'Mahlia would offer a new challenge in raising Lucian her beloved son and even more challenging knowing Artephius may never see Lucian. Afraid Lucian would also venture forth to soon, she kept much of what she knew about Artephius hidden from Lucian, it was only until Lucian's Curiosity gre too strong that she finally started to let him know more about his father. By then Lucian was a teenager well trained in the forest and was almost as keen and sharp as the wolves that gaurded him every night. With his growing strength La'Mahlia finally saw it was best to let him know his past and where he came from. Lucian had learned from La'Mahlia the wyrding ways of her practice in the time they spent honing his skills but had always felt there was more he was ment to do. After finding out about his father he knew that his path lay elsewhere and from that point on he spent every night after researching his father's notes trying to put a plan together about what he would do next, and what places he needed to go. Although his research was vast, everything was shrowded in riddles, and at many times used names and places in substituion of what thier actual name could be. Determined, Lucian pressed on in his Father's research retracking the steps of the ruins and trying to understand what was being saught after so many years ago. Eventually Lucian set off on his own with only a few key points about his father and few strong suggestions from his mother. "Your true Family name is Silvertouched, but never give it freely. You will be an adventurer now you must gaurd yourself and go by a different name." "Your Farther's research took him away from us, remember your heritage and never forget you are blessed by the moon and forest." "With the blessing of the forest take the name Silverleaf, it is the name of all plants loved by the moon and will guide you to our kind." And with his mother's advice and his fathers notes, Lucian set off to learn really who his father was, and the secretes within his own blood. Category:Player Character